jojofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Caesar Zeppeli
Caesarino (VIZ Dub) |race = Umano}} è un alleato maggiore di Joseph Joestar che appare in Battle Tendency. Lui è un utilizzatore di Ripple ed è un discepolo di Lisa Lisa. Caesar è il nipote di William Anthonio Zeppeli, combatte contro i Pillar Men al fianco dei suoi compagni e maestri per onorare il suo retaggio di Zeppeli. Aspetto Caesar A. Zeppeli è un giovane ragazzo con una corporatura muscolosa e capelli ondulati e trasandati, e come caratteristica distinta sono due punti colorati in entrambe le guancie. Lui è estremamente bello, riuscendo nel sedurre una moltitudine di donne usando principalmente il suo fascino. Un accessorio ben noto di Caesar è la sua fascia (o bandana) decorata con una serie di triangoli tesserati e con due piume in ciascun lato della testa. Personalità Caesar Zeppeli è un uomo a sangue caldo ma concentrato, dedito alla lotta contro Pillar Men. Quando era giovane, Caesar ei suoi fratelli sono stati apparentemente abbandonato dalla sua padre., Facendo di lui un delinquente amaro ed estremamente violenta Quando è stato salvato dal padre dalla trappola degli Pillar Men a costo della sua vita , Caesar cambia il suo odio in grande orgoglio nel nome della sua famiglia. Si rivela un uomo d'onore e orgoglioso.Nella tradizione della sua famiglia di combattere il male così come se volesse vendicare la morte del suo amico, Mark, per mano dei Pillar Men. Quando Joseph si rivela un individuo onesto, il loro rapporto migliora notevolmente. Caesar porta molto rispetto ai suoi antenati e superiori, in particolar modo del suo mentore Lisa Lisa. Quando si tratta di suoi coetanei, mantiene rapporti poco profondi , quando si preoccupa veramente per qualcuno si tratta di vero affetto, meglio evidenziato dal suo rapporto con Joseph (e indicato da Messina). Altro tratto distintivo della personalità di Caesar è la sua irascibilità. Lui è pronto incominciare una lotta, anche se sa che potrebbe non uscirne vivo. Si dimostra molto orgogliosi nei confronti del suo cognome infatti, quando Joseph gli disse che a lui non importasse delle battaglie intraprese dai loro nonni Caesar lo colpì. A causa del suo carattere, senza pensare, fece l'errore di correre a nella tana di Wamuu, da solo, e quindi provare a sconfiggerlo. Avendo grande determinazione, Caesar continuò a combattere nonostante fosse ferito a morte. Caesar è comunque una persona molto seria per la maggior parte del tempo, con zelo a combattere i Pillar Men ed è esasperato dalle buffonate di Joseph. Caesar è un donnaiolo e ha l'abitudine di flirtare con le belle donne ogni volta che può, invocando gesti profondamente romantici. Con il suo fascino e carisma, egli è in grado di rubare i baci delle donne con uno sforzo minimo l'unica eccezione è Lisa Lisa, nonostante la sua bellezza degna di nota; lei è la mentore di Caesar, il quale afferma di rispettare Lisa come se fosse sua madre. Secondo JoJo6251, Caesar non ama persone irresponsabili, e gli insetti. Sinossi Storia del personaggio Da bambino, Caesar idolatrava suo padre, Mario Zeppeli. Tuttavia, quando aveva 10 anni, suo padre lasciò lui e i suoi fratelli senza spiegazioni o avvertimenti. Di conseguenza, Caesar iniziò a odiare suo padre, pensando che fosse fuori a vivere una nuova e spensierata vita senza di loro. Sua madre mancava da anni prima per motivi sconosciuti, e i parenti presto rubarono tutto alla sua famiglia orfana, facendo diventare Caesar un delinquente quando ancora era un bambino. Si fece un nome commettendo ogni crimine immaginabile tranne l'omicidio, ed era ampiamente temuto. Usò una chiave inglese per iniziare tutti i suoi combattimenti che finiva con un pugno micidiale. A quei tempi, Caesar non era a conoscenza del fatto che la sua energia concentrica Ripple si era completamente risvegliata e che la stava usando nelle sue battaglie. All'età di 16 anni, Caesar vide suo padre che camminava a Roma; lo seguì con l'intenzione di ucciderlo, passando attraverso un passaggio segreto sotto il Colosseo che portava al Pillar Men. Caesar vide un gioiello nel muro in cui erano stati incassati. Non sapendo che facesse parte di una trappola creata da Wamuu, accidentalmente lo attivò, ma suo padre lo spinse via prima che potesse essere ucciso. Dopo essersi sacrificato nonostante non avesse riconosciuto il proprio figlio, Caesar riacquistò il suo rispetto nei confronti del padre e giurò vendetta sugli Uomini del pilastro. Qualche tempo dopo l'evento, Caesar trova Lisa Lisa a Venezia in seguito alla richiesta fatta da suo padre prima di morire. Si allenò con lei all'uso l'arte concentrica, ma a quanto pare imparò poco più dei fondamenti, dal momento che doveva ancora affrontare la parte finale dell'addestramento per padroneggiarla pienamente, insieme a Joseph. Battle tendency Caesar incontra Joseph a Roma, dove hanno subito una cattiva impressione l'uno dell'altro, con Joseph che lo vede come un casanova e Caesar che lo considera un incivile, che si somma al già esistente rancore per la famiglia Joestar. I due hanno un duello vicino a una fontana in cui Caesar dimostra abilità superiori nell'uso Delle onde, usando la sua tecnica "Bubble Launcher" e usando l'Increspatura per controllare una donna tramite un bacio. La loro lotta finisce quando con Joseph intrappolato in una delle bolle di Caesar e un piccione infilato nell'increspatura vola dalla bocca della donna sul volto di Caesar. ]] Joseph, Speedwagon e Caesar vengono portati dove i Pillar Men sono stati trovati dall'amico di Caesar, un giovane soldato nazista di nome Mark. Quando arrivano, sono inorriditi nello scoprire che tutti i soldati che erano a guardia del pilastro sono stati uccisi, e Mark viene assassinato con nonchalance da Wamuu. Infuriato alla morte del suo amico, Caesar attacca i Pillar Men, ma il copricapo di Wamuu rende inutile il suo 'Bubble Launcher' e lo ferisce. Per proteggere Caesar e Speedwagon da Wamuu, Joseph si finge codardo per portarlo via. Alla fine Caesar trova Joseph e gli testimonia che sta ingannando Wamuu e Esidisi per andarsene e che i due uomini del pilastro avevano impiantato dentro di lui degli "Anelli nuziali". Trovando nuovo rispetto per Joseph, Caesar decide di aiutarlo a diventare più forte per sconfiggere i Pillar men. Caesar presenta Joseph a Lisa Lisa e iniziano il loro allenamento insieme. Per la loro prima sfida, Lisa Lisa li costringe ad affrontare "Hell Climb Pillar", una colonna ricoperta di olio che richiede un controllo esperto delle onde per arrampicarsi. Caesar è in grado di scalare la torre, ma esprime preoccupazione per Joseph, che è meno esperto di lui. Quando Joseph sta per scalare la vetta, quando scivola, Caesar lo afferra per un braccio, salvandolo. Dopo settimane di allenamento, i due raggiungono la fase finale in cui Caesar ha dovuto sconfiggere Messina. Riesce a vincere dopo che Messina ha ammesso la sconfitta, affermando che il proseguimento del combattimento avrebbe provocato la morte inutile di uno o entrambi e riconoscendo a che punto Caesar ha sviluppato le sue capacità. Cesare controlla Joseph per vedere i suoi progressi quando lo trova a combattere Esidisi. Nonostante voglia aiutare il suo amico, Messina consiglia di tornare a proteggere Lisa Lisa e la Pietra rossa di Aja, poiché erano troppo lontani per raggiungere Joseph in tempo. Quando ritorna, scopre che i resti di Esidisi hanno posseduto Suzi Q. Caesar e Joseph riescono a salvare Suzie Q usando le onde combinate per neutralizzare il danno al suo cuore, costringendo Esidisi a uscire. Durante il perseguimento di Kars, Caesar supera il resto del gruppo dopo aver litigato con Joseph sull'attesa per il combattimento. Messina va ad aiutarlo, e loro due cadono in un'imboscata di Wamuu. Caesar riesce quasi a uccidere Wamuu, ma quando si chiude per l'attacco finale, la sua ombra viene sfruttata da Wamuu per nascondersi dalla luce del sole, così gli viene inflitto un colpo mortale dalla tempesta di sabbia. Nonostante abbia perso la maggior parte del suo sangue e non riesca a generare onde per gli attacchi, strappa il piercing alle labbra di Wamuu, che contiene l'antidoto per la fede nuziale rimanente di Joseph. Cadendo dalle scale in una pozzanghera del suo stesso sangue, lo racchiude - insieme alla fascia per capelli - in una bolla di onde fatta con il suo sangue e l'ultima riserva di energia di onde che prima che il suo corpo venga schiacciato da una roccia a forma di croce . Legacy In seguito alla battaglia, Wamuu ammette che Caesar fù l'avversario più potente che avesse mai affrontato. La sua morte fu in grado di far cadere in lacrime Lisa Lisa. Prima di sfidare il carro di Joseph con Wamuu, chiede a Cesare di dargli forza mentre indossa la sua fascia. Durante il climax della battaglia, Joseph usa la fascia in fiamme, mentre urla ancora per l'aiuto di Caesar, usandola in combinazione con la sua bottiglia di olio per sconfiggere Wamuu: Atmospheric Rift e vincere. Abilità Abilità fisica Come individuo abilmente addestrato, Caesar possiede abilità fisiche molto elevate: insieme a una grande quantità di forza fisica e competenza nel combattimento corpo a corpo, Caesar ha dimostrato uno straordinario senso dell'equilibrio, essendo in grado di eseguire il "salto seduto" che suo nonno aveva precedentemente interpretato. Cesar vanta anche un alto livello di resistenza che supera di gran lunga i normali umani, essendo in grado di sopravvivere per qualche giorno senza cibo, e di rialzarsi in piedi anche se gravemente ferito. La sua resistenza è stata dimostrata al meglio anche quando, dopo aver ricevuto la Wamuu's Holy Sandstorm, è comunque riuscito a rialzarsi e continuare a combattere per un breve periodo di tempo, riuscendo anche a produrre un Ripple dopo aver perso enormi quantità di sangue. Caesar ha anche un'alta precisione, riuscendo a catturare gli spaghetti al nero di seppia, intrisi di onde, lanciati da Joseph usando i buchi nei tortiglioni che stava mangiando. Onde concentriche Essendo un padroneggiatore naturale di onde data dal legame di sangue con il nonno. Caesar era in grado di usare il suo potere fin dalla tenera età; anche se fù solo grazie alla guida di Lisa Lisa che imparò come usarle correttamente. Caesar è in grado di utilizzare tecniche avanzate, proprio come Joseph, può incanalare le onde attraverso oggetti, come armi, cibo o persino esseri viventi. In un caso particolare, ipnotizzato una giovane donna caricandola di onde attraverso attraverso un bacio. La base per la maggior parte dei suoi attacchi si basa sui suoi guanti, che sono caricati con una sostanza speciale simile al sapone. Per questo motivo, è in grado di rilasciare bolle dalle sue mani in qualsiasi momento e fonderle con le onde per creare proiettili letali. Attacchi * : Signature Attack. Caesar spara una raffica di bolle dai suoi guanti, ognuna rivestita di onde. Questo aumenta la densità delle bolle che sono in grado di colpire oggetti con un impatto maggiore. Colpito dalla raffica, Joseph fù completamente spazzato via. * : A volte usato in congiunzione con Bubble Launcher, la differenza è che invece di essere usate più bolle unite in una raffica, Caesar evoca una singola gigantesca bolla capace di assorbire e intrappolare il suo bersaglio. * : basato su suo nonno, Will Zeppeli tecnica, Cesare rafforza ulteriormente il suo lanciarazzi e crea bolle con la capacità di affettare. A differenza del suo attacco originale, le bolle girano ad alta velocità e usano la forza centrifuga, ma sono in grado di rimanere intatte a causa dell'ondulazione. Questo fa sì che formino forme simili a piattini con un piccolo anello a forma di lama che circonda ogni bolla. Queste bolle si muovono ad una velocità maggiore e hanno una tracciabilità più elevata, consentendo a Cesare di spararle con facilità in qualsiasi direzione. * : una versione più versatile di Bubble Cutter, Caesar sacrifica la quantità dell'attacco e si concentra sull'efficacia. Lanciando alcune bolle, Caesar è in grado di puntarle come proiettili di homing. Sono in grado di aggirare gli oggetti e hanno una maggiore possibilità di colpire l'avversario. * : Le bolle hanno la capacità di rifrazione e le focalizzano in raggi, proprio come una lente d'ingrandimento. Dopo averle lanciate, le bolle diventano stazionarie e qualsiasi fonte di luce che passa attraverso causerà un effetto domino, collegando le bolle insieme e alla fine sparando più raggi al bersaglio. * '' 'Respingi' : Caesar è in grado di usare l'ondulazione come un repellente di sorta, oltre a uno scudo. Durante l'Hell Climb Pillar Test, è stato in grado di emettere un getto d'olio ad alta pressione e utilizzare la stessa tecnica per forzare Esidisi dal corpo Suzi Q. Relazioni Famiglia * William Anthonio Zeppeli: Caesar crede che i legami tra una famiglia italiana come gli Zeppelis siano più forti della maggior parte della gente. Secondo lui, grazie al loro orgoglio, gli Zeppeli sono in grado di gestire da soli i loro problemi e hanno la volontà di farcela. Quando incontra Joseph per la prima volta, dice che è perché Jonathan aveva bisogno di tanto aiuto per combattere la sua stessa battaglia, che Will finì morire per questo. Mario Zeppeli: inizialmente Cesare pensò a suo padre era il più grande falegname di Napoli e lo considerava l'incarnazione di un uomo ideale. Dopo che Mario improvvisamente lasciò lui ei suoi fratelli quando erano bambini, Cesare aveva odiato suo padre. Crescendo, era determinato a uccidere suo padre e alla fine trovò Mario a Roma. Tuttavia, Caesar attiva la trappola di Wamuu toccando una gemma sul muro. Mario salva la vita di Cesare a spese della propria spingendo Cesare fuori strada. Da allora, l'odio di Cesare per suo padre è scomparso, ed è stato invece sostituito con un desiderio di vendetta contro i Pilastri. Amici * Joseph Joestar: A causa della ruvida storia dietro William Anthonio Zeppeli La morte di Joseph e la mancanza di abilità di Joseph - insieme alla sua personalità generale - i due non andavano affatto d'accordo. Caesar vede Joseph come un delinquente pronto ad azzuffarsi in tutti i momenti. Tuttavia, quando Joseph ricevette le fedi dai Pillar Men dopo aver salvato Speedwagon e Caesar, il suo rispetto per Joseph crebbe. Dopo aver completato Ripple Training insieme, Caesar trovò Joseph un alleato affidabile e un buon amico. Quando ha combattè contro Wamuu, malgrado stesse morendo per essere stato colpito dall'attacco della Divina tempesta di sabbia, usò l'ultima forza per strappare l'anello contenente l'antidoto per la fede nuziale di Joseph e metterlo in una bolla fatta con il suo stesso sangue. Quando Joseph si rese conto che Caesar era morto, si ruppe immediatamente piangendo e gridando il nome del suo amico. Ha immediatamente cercato vendetta contro i Pillar Men per la sua sconfitta. * Lisa Lisa: Presumibilmente si è incontrata con Caesar dopo la morte di Mario Zeppeli, è stata introdotta come mentore di Caesar nelle onde concentriche. In quanto tale, Caesar la rispetta. Ha dichiarato che la guarda come se fosse sua madre e forse è una delle poche belle donne con cui non abbia mai flirtato, mostrando una grande riverenza per lei come persona. Joseph afferma addirittura che Caesar la riveriva come una dea. Quando è morto, Lisa Lisa ha cercato di mantenere la calma e ha fatto finta di essere indifferente, ma in seguito scoppiò a piangere mostrando quanto lei si prendesse cura di lui come studente e come amico. Nonostante la loro vicinanza, probabilmente non ha mai detto a Caesar di essere la madre di Joseph. Robert E. O. Speedwagon: Dopo aver iniziato il suo addestramento sulle onde, Caesar ha dedicato la sua vita alla vendetta contro quelli che hanno ucciso suo padre. Essendo stato amico di suo nonno, Speedwagon informò Caesar degli eventi che portarono alla morte di Will Zeppeli. Tuttavia, è possibile che il cappello che Caesar indossa durante la sua prima apparizione fosse lo stesso cappello che Speedwagon ereditò da Will dopo la sua morte. * Messina: Mentre i 2 non erano particolarmente vicini, condividevano un rispetto reciproco come possessori di onde concentriche, lo stesso Messina ammise che Caesar lo aveva superato. Come Joseph e Lisa Lisa, Messina pianse la morte di Caesar per mano di Wamuu. * Mark: Mark fù un soldato tedesco amico di Caesar durante la guerra, guidando Caesar verso il Colosseo romano fino al sito di scavo della posizione degli Uomini del pilastro. Quando metà di Mark viene prontamente mangiata dai Pillar Men, Caesar usa le onde sul suo cuore per alleviare il suo dolore negli ultimi momenti. Caesar si infuria quando al suo amico, con la morte, gli viene tolta la possiblità di sposarsi con la sua fidanzata. Enemies * Wamuu: Come uno dei pillar men che uccisero suo padre, Caesar odiava molto Wamuu. Alla fine, Wamuu uccise Caesar ma dichiarò che Caesar si era guadagnato il suo rispetto e che avrebbe fatto di meglio contro Kars. * Kars: Come l'uomo che ha creato le maschere di pietra, Kars è essenzialmente responsabile della morte di Caesar padre, nonno e bisnonno. Caesar lo disprezzava ancor più degli altri. * Esidisi: Mentre Caesar non era così entusiasta di uccidere Esidisi come lo era Kars o Wamuu, Caesar lo disprezzava ugualmente. In seguito, Caesar lo avrebbe distrutto con l'aiuto di Joseph. Altro * Jonathan Joestar: Caesar ha nutrito un grande rancore nei confronti di Jonathan e lo incolpa della morte di suo nonno. In Videogiochi Patrimonio per il futuro (PS1 / DC / Arcade) Caesar non è giocabile in '' Patrimonio per il futuro '', tuttavia quando Young Joseph ("JOJO") fa uno dei suoi attacchi speciali , invece di bisbigliare il nome di Lisa Lisa (che appare nella "Parte 3" della mossa speciale di Joseph), grida il nome di Caesar e le immagini di Caesar appaiono sullo sfondo, insieme a diversi momenti manga da "Parte 2", come Young Joseph fa esplodere l'avversario con un Ripple Overdrive. All-Star Battle (PS3) Caesar fa la sua prima apparizione giocabile nel titolo '' PS3 '' . Fu confermato insieme a Esidisi. Come personaggio di Ripple-user (insieme a Jonathan Joestar, Will A. Zeppeli, Joseph Parts 2 e 3 e Lisa Lisa), Caesar può ricaricare il suo Heat Heat Gauge attraverso " Ripple Breath " di tenendo premuto il pulsante Stile, eseguendo una famosa posa JoJo, e offrendo versioni migliorate delle abilità se si inserisce Style al posto dei normali pulsanti di attacco. Durante un combattimento, Caesar può usare diversi attacchi che erano presenti nella Tendenza di Battaglia. * ' '' Seated Jump '' ': Caesar salta in aria con le sue ginocchia sole. Questa abilità può essere usata per estendere il tempo per le abilità basate sull'aria o semplicemente per sfuggire agli attacchi. * '' 'Bubble Launcher' '': Caesar scatena rapidamente un piccolo gruppo di bolle proiettate che colpiscono l'avversario. Questa mossa può essere usata nell'aria. (Comboable con Puttsun Annulla) * '' 'Bubble Cutter' '': Caesar evoca bolle a forma di disco che manda all'avversario in linea retta. Finché il pulsante di attacco immesso viene mantenuto, i Bubble Cutter continueranno a circondare Caesar, ma non può muoversi fino a che non scatena l'attacco. Se Ripple-enhanced, il numero di Cutter e il danno dell'abilità aumentano. (Comboable con Puttsun Annulla) * '' 'Bubble Cutter Gliding' '': Simile al Bubble Cutter, eccetto che Caesar lancia i proiettili ad un angolo basso. Questo attacco ha una leggera capacità di homing ed è in grado di colpire Wamuu mentre il suo Wind Protector è attivo. Stranamente, i Cutters a bassa quota colpiscono ancora come un attacco alto e possono essere bloccati senza che l'avversario debba accucciarsi. (Comboable attraverso Puttsun Annulla) * '' 'Bubble Lens' '': Caesar evoca i Bubble Cutter, ma non li lancia all'avversario. Invece, dopo un ritardo, i cutter rifletteranno i raggi solari sotto forma di laser prima di scoppiare. (Comboable) * '' 'One-Fisted Uppercut' '': Caesar invia un impulso del Ripple al suo avversario attraverso un uppercut, facendoli volare. Questa mossa funge anche da anti-aria (Comboable attraverso Puttsun Annulla). Se Ripple-enhanced, Caesar infliggerà meno danni, ma l'avversario non volerà via ed è invece lasciato stordito e vulnerabile. (Comboable) * '' 'Ripple Kick' '': Caesar balza in avanti in un calcio orizzontale volante, e può essere interrotto solo da Throws e HHA / GHA. Se Ripple-enhanced, la quantità di tempo in cui Caesar è semi-invincibile è aumentata. (Comboable con Puttsun Annulla) * '' 'Cat Stance' '': Caesar assume una posizione speciale per una breve istanza, e se viene attaccato con un non-Throw / HHA / GHA in quel momento, eseguirà automaticamente una Dodge elegante senza consumando il calibro di guardia. Se Ripple-enhanced, la posizione in sé dura leggermente più a lungo. * '' 'Throw - Ripple Spark' '': Caesar mette entrambe le mani sul busto del suo avversario, prima di mandarli a volare con un'esplosione di Ripple.Caesar's HHA, "' '' Bubble Barrier '' ", gli fa evocare un piccolo numero di bolle che galleggiano a breve distanza. Se colpiscono l'avversario, Caesar creerà molto di più poiché tutti si combinano per intrappolare l'avversario in una grande bolla di increspatura, immobilizzandola. La bolla esplode poi con un'ondata di Ripple, infliggendo danni (simile a quello che fece a Joseph quando si incontrarono per la prima volta nella "Parte 2"). Caesar's GHA, " 'Burn Black!' '" ", Invia la sua Bolla Lenti che volano all'avversario ad alta velocità. Se colpito, l'enorme numero di obiettivi circonda rapidamente l'avversario su tutti i lati e inizia a rifrangere la luce dal sole (indipendentemente se è giorno o meno sul palco), sparando più fasci di luce focalizzati sull'avversario. La quantità totale di laser solari fa bruciare l'avversario e alla fine esplodere (ricreando l'attacco di Caesar di Wamuu durante la sua battaglia finale). Quando si ritira usando un'abilità che non si risolve in un atterramento o un colpo duro, Caesar rimuovi la fascia e la incolli in una bolla sanguinosa mentre si piega lentamente sulle sue ginocchia (un riferimento ai suoi ultimi momenti). Cesare ha naturalmente un dialogo unico con ogni altro personaggio della Parte 2, così come Will Zeppeli; Cesare dice che farà pagare Zeppeli per quello che ha fatto all'omonimo della sua famiglia, mentre lo stesso Zeppeli è sorpreso di vedere un tale potere emanare dal giovane. Cesar è anche riuscito a vincere il primo posto nel suo Gruppo di Lega nel ' All-Star Battle League , battendo Polnareff, Esidisi e persino Jotaro. Si è anche fatto strada verso le semifinali, ma alla fine ha perso a DIO.Caesar possiede due costumi alternativi, il primo è il suo vestito di debutto (indossando il cappello di William Zeppeli) e il secondo è il suo vestito durante la sua prima battaglia contro Wamuu (senza giacca e senza maglietta) [ [L'avventura bizzarra di JoJo: Shooters di stardust | Shooters di stardust (ANDROID / IOS) Caesar appare come uno dei tanti personaggi che possiede un Metal Striker nel gioco. Durante la sua mossa FINISH, Caesar spara diversi "Ripple Bubble Cutter" nell'avversario sconfitto. Inoltre, l'abilità di livello 2 di Caesar permette al suo Metal Striker di lanciare una singola bolla ogni volta che colpisce un nemico. Durante il turno dell'avversario, se un nemico colpisce la bolla, il suo Metal Striker perde una certa quantità di punti vita. Eyes of Heaven (PS3 / PS4) Caesar è stato uno dei primi personaggi confermati per il gioco, al fianco di Joseph, Jotaro, Kakyoin, Diego e Stroheim ]. Dal momento che il gioco ricicla diverse animazioni e copia gran parte del set di mosse da "All-Star Battle", il suo gameplay rimane per lo più lo stesso: utilizzare le sue bolle in uno stile di gioco quasi esclusivamente a distanza. Come Ripple User, Caesar ha un "Ripple Gauge" che determina la forza dei suoi attacchi. Riempire il misuratore automaticamente potenzia i suoi Attacchi Normali e Potenti e migliora / altera le proprietà di tutte le sue abilità. Ridurrà anche il tempo di recupero di tali abilità. L'utilizzo delle abilità drenerà una parte del Ripple Gauge fino a quando non sarà disponibile una quantità insufficiente. * '' 'Style Action - Ripple Breathing' : Caesar esegue una posa e Ripple Breathes, riempiendo il Ripple Gauge. Non può muoversi ed è vulnerabile agli attacchi mentre lo fa. * '' 'Bubble Lens' '': Caesar evoca un Bubble Cutter, ma non lo lancia all'avversario. Invece, il cutter rifletterà i raggi solari sotto forma di laser agli avversari che si avvicinano troppo prima di scoppiare. Se Ripple-enhanced, l'abilità verrà eseguita più rapidamente e Caesar evocherà due. * '' 'Bubble Cutter' '' / '' 'Bubble Cutter Gliding' '': L'attacco scatenato dipende dal fatto che il pulsante di attivazione sia trattenuto o meno . Se premuto Caesar evoca cinque bolle a forma di disco che invia a un avversario con una capacità di homing molto leggera. Se trattenuto, l'attacco è simile a Bubble Cutter, ad eccezione del fatto che Caesar lancia i proiettili ad un angolo basso e ha migliori capacità di homing rispetto a Bubble Cutter. Se Ripple-enhanced, Caesar evocherà sette Cutter per entrambi gli attacchi. * '' 'Bubble Barrier' '': Caesar evoca una grande Ripple Bubble non bloccabile, immobilizzando i nemici dell'avversario e scioccandoli con ondate di Ripple prima di esplodere. Se Ripple-enhanced, il danno e l'estensione della bolla aumentano e ottengono alcune capacità di homing. * '' 'EX - Bubble Cutter' '' / '' 'Bubble Cutter Gliding' '': Caesar si riprende più velocemente da entrambi gli attacchi, e entrambi gli attacchi hanno aumentato le capacità di homing e rimangono per molto più a lungo al costo di una certa velocità. * '' 'EX - Bubble Barrier' '': Caesar guadagna l'invincibilità fino a quando la bolla non si scatena. JoJolities * '' 'Controllali entrambi all'interno del tuo corpo allo stesso tempo!' '': Caesar deve riempire completamente il suo Ripple Gauge. (200 punti) * '' 'Tornerai a dare il culo ai boonies!' ': Caesar deve collegare "Bubble Barrier". (200 punti) * '' 'In questo momento, la mia mente è tornata nei bassifondi!' '': Caesar deve eseguire una combo con almeno 30 colpi. L'atterraggio di entrambi i suoi DHA otterrà automaticamente questo risultato. (300 punti) * '' 'Alcune delle mie bolle possono fendere il vento stesso ...' '': Caesar deve collegare 10 volte il "Bubble Cutter" Ripple-enhanced. (500 Punti) * '' 'La tua sconfitta sarà fredda e crudele!' '': Caesar deve Ritirare un avversario con un doppio attacco di calore. (800 Punti) Doppi attacchi di calore * '' 'Solo - Burn black!' '': Funziona come quello di '' All Star Battle '', anche se Caesar non spiega come le lenti riflettono la luce a causa dell'aumento dell'animazione. * '' 'Con Joseph - Dual Ripple!' '': I due iniziano attaccando l'avversario da lati opposti con una serie di bolle infuse di Ripple da Caesar e una serie di pugni e calci carichi di Ripple, prima che Joseph inviti Cesare a iniziare l'Overdrive Positivo / Negativo che hanno usato su Suzi Q per salvarla dal controllo di Esidisi, attaccando il nemico da entrambe le parti con detta mossa e scioccandole con estrema potenza. Se Cesare è accoppiato con Giuseppe e cade in battaglia prima di lui, un'animazione speciale giocherà dove ricreare la scena che coinvolge le ultime parole di Cesare e la creazione della bolla del sangue (che appare in modo anti-climatico poco dopo il concepimento), insieme a Joseph iconico " CAESAAAR !!! ''" urla mentre le lacrime scorrono sul suo viso. Nella modalità Storia del gioco, Caesar viene incontrato da Jotaro e Joseph insieme al suo giovane controtenore all'Isola di Air Supplena con l'Increspatura. Inizialmente incontrando i due con diffidenza, Caesar e gli altri sono presto attaccati da Lisa Lisa e Rudol von Stroheim,che sono affetti da uno strano fenomeno che Jotaro e Joseph hanno incontrato come con molti altri durante i loro viaggi nel tempo. Dopo aver sconfitto i due, Lisa Lisa rimane incosciente, mentre Stroheim fugge. Mentre Cesare ha portato il suo padrone a riposare, ma non prima che lei abbia presentato una Parte del cadavere per curare la sua afflizione, gli altri tre sono presto attaccati da Hol Horse, un altro DIO assassini. Nei crediti della modalità Storia, Caesar viene mostrato combattendo Esidisi e Wamuu al fianco di Giuseppe. Non è noto come la sua sopravvivenza abbia influito sulle Parti da 3 a 6. A differenza del gioco precedente, la sua combinazione di colori principale si basa ora sulla sua anime. Tournament E 'accoppiato con Shigekiyo Yangu nel torneo' 'Eyes of Heaven' ', ma è stato eliminato nei preliminari da Joseph e Dio Brando. = = Galleria '' Manga = Caesar_intro.png | Introduzione di CaesarCaesar_close.png | Primo piano di CaesarCaesar_savon.png | Caesar che usa il sapone per creare bolleCaesar_bubble.png | Bubble LauncherCaesar_sit.png | Il modo di sedersi di CaesarJosef & caesar.png | La rivalità di Cesare con JosephJosef e caesar2.png | La giusta rabbia di CesareCaesar.png | Caeser sulla copertina di Capitolo 90 Caesar_fighting.png | Costume da combattimento di Caesar Child Ceaser angry.png | Un giovane Cesare arrabbiato con suo [Zeppeli | padre ] Ceasar che cammina su criminali way.png | Caesar durante il suo periodo da criminale, ha sedici anni .png | 16-year-old CaesarChapter_91_Cover_A.png | The Bubble CutterCaesar_lense.png | The Bubble Lenses in actionCaesar_mortally.png | Caesar mortally woundedCaesar_spirit.png | The Human SpiritCaesar_crimson.png | The Crimson BubbleRIPCaesar.png | L'ultimo luogo di riposo di Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli | - | Anime = LittleCaesar's.PNG | Caesar da bambino con suo padre e fratelliCaesarWrench.PNG | Caesar, 16 anni, come un delinquente che usa una chiave come armaCaesarFlirting.png | Caesar Zeppeli's prima apparizione (da adulto), flirtare con una giovane donnaCaesarFirst.png | "Abbiamo viaggiato in Italia ... per LUI?!" CaesarHamon.png | Caesar ferma Joseph's Ripple SpaghettiZeppeliTree.png | Caesar spiega la Famiglia ZeppeliJoseph & CaesarRivalry.jpg | Caesar e Joseph bickeringJosephCaesarDualPose.PNG | Caesar e Joseph mettendo da parte le loro differenze per combattere Pillar Men SuperAjaBeam.PNG | Evidentemente schivando un raggio sparato dalla Super Aja CaesarvsMessina.PNG | Caesar inizia il suo ultimo test contro Messina CaesarHamonCutter.png | Caesar's Bubble CuttersCaesarRippleKick.PNG | Caesar tenta di completare Wamuu con un Ripple KickCaesarBeforeWamuu.PNG | Sia Caesar che Wamuu vicino a defeatCaesarLine.png | Will, Mario e Caesar ZeppeliCaesar's Grave.png | Caesar's final luogo di riposo Caesar Concept Art.png | Caesar's Anime concept artCaesarCredits.PNG | Caesar in ending credits | - | Other = Caesarzeppelijojonium.jpg | JoJonium JoJoHFTF-Caesar. jpg | Come flashback di Young Joseph's mossa speciale in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Caesar ASB.jpg | Caesar's render in All- Star Battle (PS3) CaesarTaunt.jpg | Caesar taunting, '' ASB''CaesarHHA.jpg | Caesar durante il suo HHA, '' ASB''CaesarGHA1.jpg | Caesar esegue il suo GHA, '' ASB''CaesarGHA.jpg | Caesar durante il suo GHA, '' ASB''Caesaralt02.png | Il secondo costume alternativo di Caesar, '' ASB''Caesar A.jpg | Caesar Costume A in '' All-Star Battle''Caesar B.jpg | Caesar Co stume B in '' All-Star Battle''2csr.png | '' All-Star Battle '' concept artCaesar jojoeoh.jpg | Caesar Render, '' Eyes of Heaven ' '(PS4 / PS4) CaesarIntroEoH.jpg | Intro di Caesar,' 'Eyes of Heaven''Ss01.jpg | Caesar in' 'Eyes of Heaven''CaesarDHA.jpg | Caesar durante lui e Joseph' s DHAJosephCaesarDHA.jpg | Caesar and Joseph's DHA, '' EoH''DR_CaesarMind01.jpg | Caesar in '' Diamond Records '' DRStatueCaesar3.jpg | Statua a 3 stelle | - | Sketches = Caesar1.jpgCaesar02.jpgCaesar3.jpgCaesar4.jpg '' Trivia '' '']] * Durante la pubblicazione originale di Battle Tendency in Weekly Shonen Jump, i fan si lamentavano dell'esistenza di Caesar come suo nonno, William Anthonio Zeppeli, aveva dichiarato di averlo fatto non sposarsi o avere una famiglia. La linea di Zeppeli è stata fissata nella versione Tankoban, con precedenti edizioni incluse le scuse dallo stesso Araki ジ ョ ジ ジ の 奇妙 研究所 研究所 - あ の 時 ツ ェ ペ リ さ んは な ん と 語 っ た の か!? . Referenze Navigazione del sito Category: Part 2 Characters Category: Main Allies Categoria: Male Characters Categoria: Famiglia Zeppeli Categoria: Ripple Users Categoria: Personaggi defunti della Parte 2